


Whatever It Takes

by JustKIARRAyOn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKIARRAyOn/pseuds/JustKIARRAyOn
Summary: The Daxamites and Cadmus team up to go against the Supers and the D.E.O. To create chaos and draw out the heroes, the Daxamites attack National City. Meanwhile, Lena and Mon-El are arranged to be married by Lillian and Rhea. How would the heroes handle the threat? How would Kara handle the situation considering that her personal feelings are on the line?I'm sorry, I suck at summaries. This is a serious fic and yes, I'm using the arranged marriage spoiler. Whether that really happens in the show or not, I'm using it to just thicken the plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I hope you enjoy this fic.

Lena Luthor wasn't new to the fact that her life was always threatened. She has always received hate, death threats and she has been attacked multiple times. It didn't scare her when she was attacked and kidnapped.

Lena tried her best to escape from the restraints given to her by whoever attacked her. She was inside of what looks like a spacecraft. _Daxamites_ , Lena thought. She knows they were the current threat that National City is facing but she doesn't know what they want from her.

Suddenly, she hears footsteps and sees a woman, approximately her adoptive mother's age approaching her. When the woman was already standing in front of her, she immediately recognized her as the Daxamite Queen, or Rhea as she read from all the news reports that surfaced since the woman first attacked National City with her army.

"Lena Luthor, it's so nice to finally meet you." The woman says, smiling at the young Luthor

"What do you want from me?" She glared at the woman. She didn't care if she was the queen of a goddamn planet. She just wanted to know what she wanted from her.

"Lena, that's not how you should talk to your future mother-in-law. Where are your manners?" Lena hears the voice from behind her. _Lillian_ , she thought.

"Mom. So this was your plan, huh? Just give me up to the Daxamites so you can get whatever the hell you want from them. Tell me, why does this have to involve me?" Lena said with rage. She knew that Lillian was insane. But trading her and making her marry the son of this vile woman standing beside the woman who she considered as her mother... makes Lena think that Lillian might be worse than Rhea is.

Lillian wasn't the best mother but Lena thought that Lillian had accepted her into the Luthor family. She used to adore Lillian. Always wanting to know how her adoptive mother's day was or always wanting to come with her to wherever she was going. When everything fell apart with Lionel and Lex, she realized that Lillian never really loved her. She was just the girl who was adopted so that the Luthors could show off that they had a wonderful family. Which, in reality, they never had.

"Lena, darling. My husband has passed and I need my son to come back with me to Daxam and rule as King. But he couldn't do that if he didn't have a lovely queen by his side. I considered that my son should marry a fellow Daxamite, but Lillian here proposed you. You seem like a very extraordinary woman, Lena. You have the intelligence and the strength to rule as the Queen of Daxam . You could help rebuild our planet and rule it with strength, and the people would love you." Rhea said, admiring the young Luthor.

Lena observed that the Queen of Daxam presented herself highly, knowing that she has power and authority over her people. But Lena also noticed that this woman's ego and pride is over the top, and Lena knows that the Queen would do anything just so what she wanted would happen. It made her sick. This is the type of leader that a country, or planet rather, shouldn't have. She wondered how Daxam thrived with this type of leadership.

"You should be happy, Lena. You finally have a purpose. You can rule a planet and control the people on your own. You can finally represent the Luthor name and make me proud." Lillian said, grinning at Lena.

"What do you get from this, mother? I'm sure you wouldn't just give me up without something in return." Lena glared at both women. Lillian surely made a transaction with the Daxamite queen. She needed to know what Lillian got in return and how it may cause damage and chaos on earth.

"Kryptonite." Lillian replied without hesitation.

"You traded me for kryptonite? You're insane." Lena expected it to be a machine or a much powerful weapon that can be used against all aliens or may cause mayhem to National City.

"I need kryptonite to get rid of the Supers, Lena. You know that. Queen Rhea here happily gave me a large amount, since she also wants to get rid of them. Especially Supergirl." Lillian said and Lena became concerned. _Kara_ , she thought. She was concerned for her friend. She had to do something, but with her current state there was nothing she could do.

"Supergirl has corrupted my son's mind. He's now opposed to everything we aim for in making Daxam great again. I would gladly have him marry anyone but that Kryptonian." Rhea said with venom in her voice. Kara's boyfriend is the Prince of Daxam? Lena couldn't believe it.

"You're telling me, that Kara's boyfriend, is your son?" Lena wanted to laugh, she really did. In the few interactions she had with Mike, if that's even his name, she never really took a liking of him. Now that she knew that he was the son of this awful woman, she didn't know how to react.

"Ah, I see you know Kara Zor-El." Rhea said, putting venom in her voice as she said the Superhero's name.

"She's my closest friend." Lena said, truthfully. She might have put a brave face talking to these women but she also had to say the truth.

"This makes it more fun then." Lillian said and it made her quite sick. She considered this woman as her mother, but everything Lillian has done in the present just proves how worthless Lena is to her. Lena should be used to it by now, but there's still a pang in her chest knowing that this woman just gave her up as if she was just a something, not a someone.

"Whatever it takes, I'll get my son back here and then we could go back to Daxam where you two would rule as King and Queen. You and my son, with my help of course, would make Daxam great again." Rhea smiled and Lena hated it.

"And Supergirl would die knowing that she couldn't stop her boyfriend and the woman she considers as a close friend from getting married." Lillian added, and Lena wanted it stop. She wished she could do anything to help Kara, she wished she could do anything to stop the Daxamites from attacking National City, but right now she had no power to do that.

Lena just kept quiet as the two women walked away and left her alone. She didn't know if she would get out of there, she didn't even know if Kara would want to save her if she knew the real reason why Lena was being held hostage.

She's left alone thinking what did she do wrong to deserve this life she has.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this first chapter is kind of short but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I kind of write pretty short chapters (but this chapter is really short, haha) updates would depend on my free time.
> 
> Just so you all know, whether I ship a ship or not, I don't support ship wars. I acknowledge all the fandoms and I encourage everyone to be nice to each other. Spread positivity, not hate. :)


End file.
